Revival Zero
}} "Revival Zero" (リバイバル・ゼロ Ribaibaru Zero) or "Reversal Zero" is the name of the initiative devised by Leo Akaba to reuniting the Original Dimension. It is the primary objective of the Arc Project and the key to resuscitating his first born daughter Ray Akaba by fusing her dimensional counterparts. Yuya and his counterparts are also a factor in stopping the resurrection of their original counterpart, Z-ARC. Within this project are two subcategories, Z-Arc and Ray-A. Goals and Consequences of Revival Zero The Revival Zero project uses an apparatus named ARC-V which holds all the natural energy-containing carded forms of people as an energy source to fuse the Four Dimensions together as well as to revert the dimensional counterparts back into one. According to Celina and Commander-in-Chief Aster Phoenix the original military operations were supposed to invade and subjugate the Xyz Dimension and the Synchro Dimension to seal their populaces into cards to ensure a vast quantity of natural energy to power ARC-V. It was also designed to convert the bracelets worn by Ray's counterparts back into cards used to previously defeat and sunder Z-ARC into four dimensional counterparts. However, Duel Academy's agenda was disrupted by the Professor's youngest son Declan Akaba and his organization of Duelists the Lance Defence Soldiers who refused to allow his father's ambition to be fulfilled due to suffering and harm caused by the institution's warmongering. The efforts of the Standard Dimension organization forced Leo to begin the process without the sufficient natural energy required which caused Ray's resuscitation to be incomplete and rendered her a disembodied spirit. Riley Akaba offered herself as a new vessel for her adoptive older sister due to the rampage of the Supreme King Dragon. The mutated draconic human had been inadvertently revived by Leo's machinations. Ray consented and possessed her body. While they were running to the battlefield, Ray was asked by Riley how she dueled Z-ARC with the four cards. They then ran into Moon Shadow who took them to confront Z-ARC, intruding the Duel just as Declan was defeated. Ray recovered the four cards from Leo's Graveyard and fulfilled the conditions to activate them, which succeeded in destroying "Supreme King Z-ARC and his Supreme King Dragons. Z-ARC refused to give up and persisted that his Standard Dimension incarnation Yuya Sakaki was no more, Ray told Z-ARC that Pendulum Summoning was not just born from his malice and fear. She declared that Yuya still existed within him and that he was the embodiment of Z-ARC's benevolence. With Zuzu's soul momentarily coming out to reach for Yuya, he fought off Z-ARC's control and increased Ray and Riley's LP, allowing them to activate the effects of the four cards again to deliver the finishing blow. To prevent Z-ARC's soul from splitting into four again, Riley took over for Ray by ejecting her soul out to seal away Z-ARC into herself instead of splitting the Four Dimensions as Ray had during their last confrontation. Following the Lancers and Ray's victory against the Supreme King Dragon, Ray's fate was unknown but Declan postulated that she was probably still inside the remnants of ARC-V. Leo managed to collect what appeared to be Ray's spirit, though he was doubtful that it was Ray and surmised that Ray's fragments would eventually unite and permanently revive as her Standard Dimension incarnation Zuzu Boyle. During Yuya's Duel against Declan, Ray began to react and she revived when Yuya was victorious. She then traveled the Four Dimensions and brought the citizens from each parallel world to the stadium to witness her revival as Zuzu. Members Z-Arc Ray-A References Category:Events